My Forbidden Love
by Saya Nightray
Summary: ¿Amigos? ¿Esa es la palabra que nos representaba? No, no creo que los amigos, se besen, se abrasen, estén contigo cuando menos lo esperes, te consuelen y sobre todo; te hayan visto llorar y seguir tus sueños… Pero entonces, ¿Qué somos Ren y yo?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **My Forbidden Love**

Masato se encontraba en la biblioteca de la academia muy tranquilo sin problema ninguno o eso es lo que él aparentaba, pero su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte, sumergida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

 _Todavía me acuerdo esa vez en la fiesta de gala en la que conocí a Jinguji, ese mismo día tuve una discusión con mi padre por no querer ir a esa reunión de gala, pero al final tuve que ir, puesto que fui obligado a eso. Pero de cierta manera se lo agradezco, gracias a él, pude conocer a Jinguji… Y gracias a los años que llevamos conociéndonos y siendo amigos a nuestra manera._

 _¿Amigos? ¿Esa es la palabra que nos representaba? No, no creo que los amigos, se besen, se abrasen, estén contigo cuando menos lo esperes, te consuelen y sobre todo; te hayan visto llorar y seguir tus sueños… Pero entonces, ¿Qué somos Ren y yo?"_

La gran duda continuaba en la cabeza de Masato, pero Haruka noto que el pianista no se encontraba en buen estado y decidio acercarse a él para poder hablar y ver si podría ayudar a su amigo.

\- Hijirikawa-San ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto la joven compositora.-

\- ¿Eh?- Masato volvió a la realidad.-

\- Hijirikawa-San ¿Usted se encuentra bien?- Volvió a preguntar la peli rosa, con un poco mas de preocupación.-

\- Si, solo me encontraba pensando Nanami-san.- Le respondió.-

\- Si te sientes mal por favor dime, para ayudarte.- Le expreso con un poco de preocupación.- Que no se te olvide que somos amigos.- Le volvió a decir con una sonrisa.-

-Claro, Nanami-san, yo me retiro.- Le dijo Hijirikawa haciendo una reverencia y retirándose a su habitación.-

Para ese entonces, el camino para Masato fue largo, de la biblioteca a su habitación, hundido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en sus recuerdos y cuando llego a su puerta, se detuvo suspirando.

\- Jinguji llegue.- Fue lo único que dijo, y sin mirar al nombrado.-

\- Hijirikawa.- Dio a entender que él se encontraba allí. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el peli azul rompió el silencio-

\- Estas tranquilo hoy Ren, es raro que no te andes haciendo el Don Juan con cualquier chica que este a tu alcance.- Dijo Masato con cierto deje de celos en su voz.-

\- Sabes que puedo tener a cualquiera a mis pies al igual que tú, Masato. Pero sabes muy bien que te prefiero a ti que a cualquier mujer.- Dijo el rubio, abrazándolo por atrás.- Y tú más que nadie sabe, que he tenido ofertas que tintan a cualquiera, pero las rechazo para estar contigo, yo no soy un cualquiera Masato.- Paro su declaración, para girar a ese que tenía en sus brazos-

\- Ren.- El peli azul se encontraba en shock.- ¿Tú de verdad me amas? - Fue lo único que pudo articular su mente y sus cuerdas vocales.-

\- Hijirikawa Masato, si tengo que decírtelo cada día te lo diré, yo, Jinguji Ren, solo te amo a ti, Hijirikawa Masato.- Dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras; que en este caso habían sido "Yo", "Te amo", "Hijirikawa Masato"-

\- Yo… ¡Te amo!- Masato dijo lo que sentía hacia el Ren con todo su corazón y cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.-

Ren no necesito más para abrazarlo, con todas su fuerzas y llevando su cabeza a su pecho, acariciando su espalda con una mano y la otra su cabellera azul.

\- Tranquilo my forbidden love, yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importarme nada, nunca te dejare ir.- Ren lo guio a su cama y lo recostó delicadamente.-

\- Tú… No pensaras…- No pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el rubio.-

\- No, Masato, solo quiero disfrutar un tiempo a tu lado.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del fino muchacho debajo del rubio.-

\- Ren, sin duda tú tienes el don de la palabra.- Dijo jalando al Masato halándolo y tumbándolo a su lado.-

\- Je, eso lo decidirás tú, ¿sabes? hoy cuando salí de clases y viene a la habitación me puse a recordar cuando éramos más pequeños, cuando nos conocimos esa fiesta de gala, en la que tú tenías una mirada distraída y triste.- El rubio, hiso una pausa para mirar el rostro de su acompañante, y ver que tenía un leve tono rojo en su rostro, sonrió al verlo tan adorable.-

\- ¿Y qué pensaste?- Pregunto Masato.-

\- Bueno que desde ese momento serias mío, y te cuidaría sin importarme nada ni nadie, que estarías a mi lado y serias lo más preciado para mí.- Le respondió Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

\- Jinguji…- No dijo más, pues Masato no sabía que responderle.-

\- Mira que el tiempo pasa volando, cuando estoy a tu lado, ¿dormimos esta noche juntos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.-

\- Es inapropiado, pero ya que mi padre no me está viendo.- Le restó importancia y se acomodó dándole la espalda, el cual Ren sonrió y abrazo protectoramente.-

\- Buena noche Masa-chan- Dijo Ren en un susurro a su oídio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, este ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.-

\- Ren…- Un suspiro salió de sus labios entre sueños.- Te… Amo…- Y Una declaración también

\- Y yo mi my forbidden love Te amo, quédate a mi lado y no me dejes.- Un Beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro se durmió a su lado, teniendo el mismo sueño.-

* * *

Quiero darle las gracias a Doana411 me ayudo mucho con la nueva edición, gracias Mejor Amigo, al igual que a mi querida Waifu Aby-Senpai por ayudarme tanto con el Summary como a escribir la historia, sin mas que decir fuera que se pasen por los perfiles de ellas y lean un poco sus hisotorias, con cariño su servidora Saya Nightray  
 **El primer requisito para la inmortalidad es la muerte**


End file.
